Twisted
by Fiori7
Summary: Sakura's a new girl at Konoha High School. Fan boys are asking her out, girls are giving her death glares, and chaos! But only one boy grasps her attention. He looks familiar...Why? SasuSaku Fluffs promised!


A/N: Hi

A/N: Hi! This is my second SasuSaku fanfic by me! Whoo I hope you like it and review! It happens when everybody's around 17 years old. This is not a continuation or exaggeration of Naruto animation. It's a modern Naruto story and doesn't relate to manga in any way except the characters. They can be OOC later on. A drama called Sang Doo, Let's Go to School inspired me to write this fanfic. (It's so sad, I cried so much while watching it.) So enjoy!

P.S. If you are reading this fanfic, also R&R my other SasuSaku fanfic called Shizuku-ni!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sakura wrapped her bubble-gum hair in a towel. A clean shower always was the best way to start the day fresh, especially for today. It was early in the morning and yet Sakura was awake, thanks to her alarm clock that Mizuki-chan adjusted last night. As her maid, Mizuki probably knew that it would be impossible to wake Sakura without a loud alarm clock that's unbreakable or Mizuki herself. Her maid had prepared everything just in case.

Sakura came down from her luxurious room in 2nd floor and opened the nearest door to the kitchen, discovering Mizuki sleeping on top of a box filled with clothes and belongings. Smile formed on her lips. Mizuki sure was the best maid she ever had, and her specialty was going over her limits. Sakura clearly ordered her to leave the boxes and get some rest, but obviously it didn't work. Sakura grabbed a blanket nearby and wrapped it around her, then quietly shutting the door.

"She needs a good, long sleep." She murmured to herself while making a toast and cup of tea for breakfast. After, the pink haired girl sipped on hot, steaming tea, she marched upstairs to brush her teeth and change.

On her first day to Konoha High, she decided to wear a V-neck, white graphic-T and a matching magenta skirt that fluttered on her mid-thighs. Lastly, as the last piece to complete her outfit, she hooked on her favorite, lucky necklace with a silver heart locket and a diamond specked key dangling in the middle. (Author: I have the same necklace!or similar one...xD)

After brushing her teeth and smiling at the mirror to check, she brushed her hair. Sakura loved her roseate hair that came down her back, straight and silky. It was naturally pink, although nobody believed so. Her another unique, physical feature was the luring Emerald eyes that showed nearly every emotions that she felt every minute, no matter how hard the girl tried to conceal it. Quite amazing like an endless sea of green, they would say and she would always reply I got it from my mom, which was true.

She was slimmer than an average girl, but Sakura definitely didn't think of herself as a scrawny girl. And she wasn't tiny or giant either, a bit on the petite side though.

The smooth line of your legs gave you an extra boost of height and beauty; that was what her mom used to say. She had to chuckle. Ms. Haruno was the best mom in the whole world, a kind who worries and cares about her own daughter like moms do, but also understands and loves her. She was the best excitement and consolement in Sakura's life.

Her dad, on the other side, she wasn't so sure. Sakura still remembered how her dad used to carry her on his arms and took her everywhere, laughing and goofing off with her. Further more, she remembered how he tucked her inside the bed cozily and stayed with her until she was asleep. Now, that was history.

Harunos got short on money one day and he blamed on himself about how he was untalented and not good enough for this family. Since then, Mr. Haruno only focused on Haruno co. and succeeded, but it was still not enough for him. He worked harder, and Harunos were soon rich.

You could say that everything was back to normal, but he changed. He wasn't the same dad she used to know and play with. Mr. Haruno only cared about business knowledge and grades. Everytime she got straight A's, he said it's contrary to expectations, which meant it's not satisfying.

Sakura read in a book that when you go through hard and pressured times, your personality changes. She assumed that's what happened to her dad, but she couldn't quite understand why and how. Sakura didn't dare to ask her dad (she was wise enough not to), so the situation was left alone unquestioned and untouched.

There wasn't enough time, either. After moving to America from Japan, Sakura lived with Mizuki because her parents were rarely home. She had their numbers, but as a good child, she didn't want to disturb them with a 'I miss you' call in a middle of a important meeting. Luckily, Sakura's friendly and spontaneous personality helped her fit in the new enviorment by herself.

Sakura went to an expensive private school. Her school wasn't exactly what you call a best place for education and fun with rich kids and celebrity's children. To her, it was a boring school full of spoiled, bratty kids with an attitude, I'm better than all of you!

"Just be patient, Sakura. It's all you can do. Leave the bitterness with them." Mizuki advised her one day. Reflecting back to her advice everytime the bratty attitude irritated her, Sakura survived and had lots of close friends.

She finally thought they were settled, but the thought was shattered into pieces when her dad announced that they were moving back to Japan and remaining there for awhile. Sakura was happy and sad. Excited and somber. She was going to live in her hometown again and meet her old friends, but she'll going to miss her American friends. Mixed of emotions confused her, whether she should be happy or sad, but it didn't matter. She could show neither of feelings infront of her dad, anyway.

After a long goodbye with her teary friends and 16 hrs of flight, they arrived in Japan and here she was. Her parents left right away on a significant business trip and said not to be home for long time. She had the huge mansion to herself for her purposes. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Her wrist watch beeped 3 times, letting her know it's time to leave and she was back in reality again.

'I better go'

She scribbled a note for Mizuki and slipped into her pink sandals. She looked back once and left her mansion.

"Ah-ha! Finally!" Sakura exclaimed as she folded the school map and stuffed it back inside her bag. Her classroom was 2-3, sophomore-third classroom. Sakura peeked inside and saw the chaotic class.

"I should probably wait for the teacher or I'll have a paparazzi crowding me around and suffocating me to death…" She gulped. Last time it happened, let's just say it's not a pretty scene.

The pink haired girl turned her back against the door and crossed her arms, waiting. Certainly a bad place to stand without having eyes hanging behind your head. She missed to see a tall, muscular boy coming out of the classroom. (What happened?O.O) They crashed into each other, and since Sakura was weaker and less sturdy, she fell, her arms swinging in midair.

'Oh no' she squeezed her eyes.

"Quickly, he firmly grasped Sakura's wrist and pushed her back up. The power was so strong that her head launched on his chest and in his arms.

"Itai…" she complained, but soon realized what position she was in and tensed. She pulled herself out as her face flushed in shades of red.

"Umm… sorry…" Sakura apologized, staring at the floor and avoiding his eye contact.

"Hn," the raved-haired boy smirked.

'At least she's different from the fan girls.' He gladly sighed in relief; the consequences of another fan girl was disgusting.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! What are you doing?" a blonde boy from far away blurted out curiously.

Sasuke groaned.

"Umm… You can let go of my wrist now." Sakura awkwardly stated.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush, even though it was unnoticeable. He released his grip.

'Why is he so familiar..?' she pondered.

'Why was I holding her wrist for so long?' he wondered at the same time. 'You keep this up and Hyuga's going to have something to laugh at.'

Too late, Hyuga Neji and his cousin Hyuga Hinata was watching them intensely.

'Damn.'

In fact, all the girls were growling viciously at Sakura and the boys were scowling at Sasuke, but soon quieted down by the mighty cold glares that girls gave them.

"Oi, teme. What are you doing?" Naruto dumbly asked.

"Don't call me a teme, dobe." Sasuke said in monotone.

"If you're thinking of touching-" BONG! A clenched fist slammed down on his head.

"Shut up Naruto! Goodness Sasuke isn't a perv like you or else I would've been locked in a mental, psychology hospital for rest of my life! DANG!"

A brunette girl with two buns smacked her forehead. "Sorry Sasuke we ruined it, didn't we? You can't really blame the dobe. Ever since his new tutor Jiraiya-sensei came, his head's been filled with useless information."

Tenten paused with the explanation and took a glance at Sakura. Her eyes went up and down and again, but rested on the shiny necklace. Her jaw dropped.

"Sa..Sakura?" Tenten stammered. "Is it really you?"

Sakura hesitated no more. "Oh my gosh! TENTEN!!" Her face glimmered with excitement, especially her se-green eyes that Sasuke couldn't stop staring at.

"Ahhh! It's really you!" They embraced each other with an extra squeeze that came from Naruto.

"Group hug!!" Naruto purred.

"Naruto, you haven't changed at all." Sakura giggled. "So how's everybody? Neji, Hinata??"

"We had no life ever since spunky Sakura left the building or should I say country!" Tenten giggled. "I'll tell you later. Class is going to start."

Tenten grabbed her hand and stepped inside, another had pinched on Naruto's ear. Death glares were dully and immediately sent to Sakura, giving her shivers.

"What's up with these girls?" Sakura whispered.

"Sasuke. He is the most popular person ever existed, probably."

"Oh."

'He must be the popular boy that Tsnuade-sama mentioned in her office.' She thought. Sakura started to worry, but the thought was put aside as the boys cried out in love.

"OMG, she's pretty."

"Not pretty,sexy!!"

"Smokin' Hot baby"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Me?"

"How about a dinner?"

Sakura sighed in exasperation. 'They are the same. They only think about my look and soon my wealth.'

Tenten softly patted her shoulder. "It's okay."

The girls were asking Sasuke out.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun, go out with me!"

"Please, Sasuke-kun!"

"Do you want to come over? I have a mansion."

Sasuke neither spoke nor move; he was just annoyed.

"You're annoying." He said in monotone and stood there motionless while Naruto's on his side demanding for a strategy of solution on how to be popular.

The commotion began to stir up, and the room turned into a chao.

"Whoa, what is this?" Hatake Kakashi opened the door. "Sit down! and be quiet."

He comfortably sat down on his cushiony chair. "Aaa.. I see we have a new student. Briefly introduce yourself to your classmates about …well yourself." Lame

"Hai!" Sakura stood in front of the class.

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura." Whispers…

"The Haruno?" A boy asked.

"Yeah, my family owns the Haruno co. I came from America, but I used to live here, so I can speak Japenese fully. Umm…My hair is naturally pink by the way. I like to play tennis, basketball, and swimming. (Author: So do I!) I took a hiphop dance class before, so you can say that I dance. Also, I play acoustic guitar majorly and some other guitars along with singing. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Sakura, you can choose where you want to sit." Kakashi boringly said.

"Hai, arigatou."

"What! How come we can't sit wherever we want?" Ino shouted out.

"Because…I'm too lazy to do that. Now quiet down class or detention is our only way and I'm sure you don't want to read the Icha Icha Paradise and make a summary of it." Sweatdrops…

The pinky soon found herself planted between Tenten and the famous Uchiha Sasuke. Next to Tenten was Neji, Hinata, and Naruto. More death glares were shot at her from Sasuke's fangirls lead by Ino-pig.

"Well class, begin." Kakashi said lazily and buried his nose back into Icha Icha Paradise Phase 2.

"Umm.. Isn't he supposed to teach us and make speeches about how Einstein is great or something?" Sakura questioned.

"He never teaches. It's like 'Study on your own' time everyday. You'll get used to it." Neji replied.

"Isn't it great?" Tenten grinned.

"Yup" Naruto answered for her.

Sakura opened a book that was stationed on the desk. She flipped to the table of contents to study, but instead found weird titles like Girls, Girls in Hot tub, How to Flatter and Impress a Girl, No Bitch-Slap, etc…

"Hey Tenten!" Sakura innocently asked. "Are we supposed to learn this?" Sakura showed her the book.

The brunette sweatdropped. "Uh, Neji, Hinata…It's Icha Icha Paradise!" Her friends quickly slammed the book shut.

Sakura was dumbfounded…So this is what Kakashi-sensei reads…

"Um.. Who wrote it anyway?" Sakura naively inquired.

"Naruto's tutor, Jiraiya-sensei." Tenten explained. "Now you get why Naruto is so perverted."

"Anyway., Kakashi-sensei!" Tenten yelled.

"Ah?" Kakashi responded.

"I got another copy for you!" She hurled the book, aiming at his masked face and hoping it would land on its target.

"Pfft…When did this get there?" Kakashi caught the book and tucked it in his coat. "My bad. O, now that I'm not reading the book, due to the school meeting for improvement on education, there would be an early dismissal in 5 min."

"What! Why are you telling us now? Weren't you supposed to announce that like yesterday?" Ino protested. "I couldn've planned my day for Sasuke-kun." Many girls nodded in agreement.

"I was too busy…"

"Yea right! That joke's old, Kakashi sensei." Ino complained. "At least we have some time to put our effort into making the day purrfect for Sasuke-kun, right girls?" She smiled at Sasuke-kun.

The bell rang and students hurried out.

"Ok, I don't like to agree with Ino-pig, but is it just me or is he a Icha maniac and no-good-at-all teacher?"

"You got that right." Tenten retorted.

"It-it is true." Hinata uttered.

"Well, we better leave or the janitors will start his lecture about how his job stinks." Naruto laughed. "Plus, we can go eat Ramen!"

"Sakura stuffed her notebook and wrting utensils in her bag and said, " I don't know, Naruto, seeing that it's not even noon yet! Maybe we can go to the mall later and eat there?"

"MALL TIME!!" Tenten exclaimed in excitement. "Neji, you're definitely coming with us! Hinata-chan, you too!" Tenten grabbed Neji's hand, and Neji slightly turned pink.

"Yeah Hinata! We can go bra-shopping!" Hinata blushed too. "Only if Neji-san is going…" Then she fainted.

"Oi Hinata? Are you okay? I'll take that as a yes." He piggybacked Hinata. "I'll take her home. It's close to mine, anyway." Nartuo maturely said.

"I'm going with you since my house is the same way. You coming, Neji?" Tenten smiled.

"Okay… but no more than 4 hrs." Neji stated.

"Deal." Tenten grinned evilly. "It's going to be awesome. Oh Sasuke, you're coming too."

"Sasuke's eye brows furrowed.

"Sakura will explain details. Ja ne" They were off.

Now Sakura was left alone with the great Uchiha.

"Hey,"

"Hn." He smirked.

"Do you ever talk?" Sakura mumbled angrily, irritated that all she got out his mouth today was less than 10 words. It was quite annoying and Sakura wasn't a patient type.

"If I want to, yes." Sasuke talked.

"Finally, some words!" She brightened up. They walked together side by side.

"I know this is stupid, but have I ever met you before?" Sakura asked.

"…"

"Ok, let's go with that."

"Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"Yea."

"Well, are you coming or not?"

"…" She continued grinning.

"Or would you whether stay in your house and watch your fan girls bring you some homemade cookies for you to taste?" Sasuke's face colored changed.

"I'll go, but I'm not following you and Tenten around."

"Come on, what fun is that?" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke subconsciously smiled.

'What am I doing?' he mentally slapped himself. The Uchiha quickly erased it, but Sakura already saw.

'Looks like you're not so bad at all.'

After 5 minutes of chattering and having a conversation, they arrived at the gate of Sakura's mansion.

"Welcome home, Sakura-sama." The speaker attached on the wall said as the gate opened.

"Thanks, Mizuki." She cheerfully thanked her.

"Well, I'll see you later." She, for the first time directly looked into his oynx eyes.

A small unkown feelings tingled up and down her body, making her heart startled. What was this?! She felt like something wasn't right, more to be exact, something was forgotten yet it was still lingering in her heart, trying its hardest and making a big effort to be reminded again. But nothing clicked in her mind. She froze on the spot where she was standing.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked her and touched her arm, surprised and a bit taken back on her actions.

"Oh yeah. Everything's fine. I'm okay," she said, but everything sure wasn't okay.

A/N: A cliffhanger! They are magic. So, did you like it? The storyline's a bit shaky right now, but it'll get clearer in the future chapters with flashbacks. Reviews! I also take criticisms and comments that are constructive, but no flamz pls! I hope you liked it and I have no guarantee on when I'm going to post the next chapter, but I'll try my best to update faster. Ja ne!

-Fiori7-


End file.
